Deuces Wild: Jack's High
by SakuraW
Summary: Kakashi and the other members of Team 7 find out that Sakura has been moonlighting. All Sakura wants is to be loved and have some fun! AU KakaXSaku fic! Read and Review! SW


A/N I do not own Naruto. And I don't own "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne and "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers. Just having fun with it for now! So no suing! I've read other wonderful fic's involving Sakura working at a bar, so I thought it was a splendid idea. And I saw Coyote Ugly the other night. So when reading think of that movie! Not to say that it was a great movie. Please Read and Review!! Thanks SW

Deuces Wild

"Sasuke! Do you want to go out for a drink or dinner?"

"No."

"Oh, come on. We had a hard day and you can use one."

She tentatively grabs his arm and starts pulling him towards town. Sasuke snatched his arm away and gave Sakura the coldest stare.

"I said no. Get the fuck away from me."

"Sasuke." She gasped

"How many times do I have to tell you No? I don't like you. I don't want you. Leave me the fuck alone." He stared hard for a second then walked past her leaving her there.

Sakura stood there confused, dazed, and broken. She had always, always like Sasuke. The lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan. All her dreams about the two of them came crashing down. Left like broken glass on a dark street. She turned around and watched his retreating back walk into town. He rejected her many times before but this was just the straw that broke the camels back. Enough was enough. She began walking back to town in a beeline to her apartment. She has been living alone since she turned 18 and didn't mind it at all. Her independence was a breath of fresh air. She could go as she pleases, whenever she pleases. She often visited her family and eats dinner with them so that made her mom very happy. Ino and TenTen would come over and spend the night and party all night.

Sakura arrived ten minutes later and opened the door. She dropped her gear and listened to her messages on the answering machine. One was from Ino and then TenTen. An incoherent message was from Naruto. I think the only words she could recognize were "Ramen, Tomorrow, and Be There." A male voice popped up asking her to come in for a while. Sakura sighed and made her way to her room. She undressed and jumped into the shower. The hot water was relaxing and washed away today's events. She thought back to the encounter with Sasuke. At his words and his actions and a sob crept out of her chest. She learned forward with her head down letting the water pour directly on her head and back. She stayed like that until all the hot water ran out and her fingers resembled prunes. Grabbing a towel off the rack she got out of the tub and began drying herself off. Minutes later she dried her hair and walked back to her room to her closet. Sakura put on tight low cut blue jeans and a black tank that would creep up showing her mid drift. She put on some black wrist bands and black boots then went into the bathroom to fix her hair. She put her hair in a ponytail but let some of the pink tresses frame her face and then applied some makeup, mostly dark colors and lip gloss to her mature face. She had grown up and left behind the little girl years ago to now become a mature young woman.

It was an hour later when she first arrived at her doorstep, that she was locking her door and going down the stairs. The night was defiantly upon her. Crickets could be heard and the moon lighted areas that were not lighted by street lamps. Sakura turned a few corners and was soon in the entertainment district. It held movie theatres, bars, clubs, and restaurants. Konoha residents were already in the streets and milling around. Some of them would wave casually at her and she would return with a smile and a wave. Finally reaching her destination, it was a bar called Jack's High. Now this bar was pretty big. It has a massive bar and stage and tons of chairs and tables. Sakura walked in the bar and a couple of the patrons turned around and screamed SAKI!! Sakura went over and patted the two guys on the back and smirked at their already inebriated faces.

"Boys, you started early today."

"Well, it was a back breaking day." One of the guys slurred out.

"Yeah, we got to relax and now that you're here, we can have fun!"

The two guys cheered and high five each other nearly falling out of the stools.

"Okay. Okay. Koji and Kouichi. You two need to slow down. You have to whole night ahead of ya!" They shared smiles and then Sakura went around the bar and grabbed her waist apron. It was black with Jack's High logo on it. She went to the boss's office to clock in.

"Hay, Jack, I got your message."

"Good! Good! I was afraid you might be away and I really needed your help tonight."

"Well I had nothing better to do anyway." Sakura sounded down and far away. Jack noticed her tone and asked her what happened. She relayed today's earlier events to her boss.

"Well, he is an ass for not taking up that offer. You're an amazing young woman." Jack got up and hugged his favorite employee.

"Thanks Jack! Thanks for everything." Sakura smiled and then heard a crash coming from the bar. "I better get back, Koji and Kouichi might start fighting." She scurried back to the bar to see the other bartender looking rather angry.

"Sakura!"

"Hay, call me Saki, please."

"Saki, would you do something about these two. They demand to be served by you." The other bartender/waitress was a girl name Mako. She was Sakura's age but wasn't a ninja like her. She had long dark hair tied up and sparkling brown eyes. She was very nice to the customers which means she gets lots of tips. Sakura moseyed over to the young men and started chatting. She would pour beer for them and make drinks for the other patrons. One her regulars waltz in with his trademark senbon in his mouth. His name was Genma and he was a jounin ninja like her. He sat at his usual seat and motioned for Sakura. She nodded and told her favorite two guys to behave. They had puppy dog faces on and she just rolled her eyes at the antics of the two.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Stud himself!" Sakura gave him a crooked smile. He smiled back and responded, "Ah, Mr. Stud, hmm somehow it seems appropriate." They laughed at bit but resumed the conversation.

"So, What can I get you?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay, this is a new drink I saw in a book somewhere."

Sakura grabbed two glasses and placed them in front of him. She picked up the vodka and spun it around her hand and threw it up while picking up the peach schnapps. Catching the Vodka behind her back she spun the schnapps while she poured 1 oz of Vodka in each glass then poured a few ounces of Peach schnapps. Genma watch intently enjoying the little show he was getting. Sakura smiled almost feeling like herself. She went to the mini fridge and pulled out Cranberry and Orange Juice. She poured equal parts in each glass and gave them a stir. She put down a napkin and set one glass right in front of Genma and took the other glass for herself.

"Alright, give it a try." Saki said while tapping the glass in a solute. Genma brought the glass to his lips. Looked at Saki and said "Cheers." He let the cool liquid flow thru his mouth and swallowed its tangy goodness. The sweetness of the schnapps perfectly compliments the heat that the vodka brought.

"Mmm, This is good." He took another long swig and furthers his sounds of enjoyment. Sakura took a swallow of her drink and nodded in approval.

"So, what do you call this wonderful concoction?" Genma had a slight blush on his cheek and sat the now empty glass on the bar top. Sakura finished hers and gathered the empty glasses and placed them in the tray to be taken to the kitchen for washing.

"It's called Sex on the Beach." She let the title roll of her tongue and laughed a bit.

"Oh! That could be something I'm willing to try." He arched an eyebrow and placed his senbon back in his mouth. Sakura leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"I do know a certain woman that might be able to make that happen. Mako's been asking about you a lot."

"Really? I have had my eye on her."

"Ah Genma, you have your eyes on a lot of women." He snorted at that statement.

"Present company included." Sakura smiled. It felt good to know that there are some men, good looking ones at that, which found her attractive.

Saki took another order of drinks and began making them. More patrons arrived and the band has set up and was already playing. It was another lively night at Jack's High. Mako and Saki was running around making and serving drinks. Saki would go and play around with Koji and Kouichi for a bit. Jack came from the back to help handle the bar. Many of the patrons were regular Konoha residents but everyday more and more ninjas would come in. Saki wasn't worried about her sensei coming in. She heard that he frequent another bar way down the road.

"So you think your sensei suspects you working here?" asked Genma. He was nursing a draft beer that was on special tonight.

"Well, I haven't said anything and I don't think anyone else has, and it has been two years… So I don't think he knows and I kind of don't want him to know." Sakura picked up more glasses and set them on a tray.

"Why? I think he would find it enjoyable."

"Ah, yeah. Sometimes I think he doesn't really see me." Sakura had her back at the door.

"Oh, But I'm seeing you quit clearly now."

Sakura froze at the voice. That voice that sounded so familiar. 'No it can't be', she thought. She turned around and was looking right at her well technically former sensei. She stared wide-eyed and shocked. Then another voice broke thru the silence.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" She looked to the left at Naruto then back to Kakashi. Then she looked to the right and there was Sasuke.

'Fuck!! Fuck!! Fuck!! She screamed in her head. Her face didn't show any type of emotion for a minute. Then it changed. 'well might as well roll with it.' She put on a bright smile and spoke in a loud voice because the band, Crazy 8's was playing.

"I work here Naruto. Welcome to Jack's High. You can take a seat at the bar or at the tables. A waitress or bartender will be with you. Today's specials are dollar draft and mixed drinks 3 bucks." Sakura smiled again and took a piece of paper from Mako who had drinks orders. Kakashi smiled, Naruto gawked and well Sasuke smirked slightly. They sat at the bar and Sakura went over to them. She placed 3 napkins, one in front of each of them.

"One moment please." She spat out. She looked at the paper and took out 3 glasses. She began grabbing bottles of liquor and pouring them into the glasses and mixing drinks. She placed them on a tray. "Mako, your order is up." She turned back to the teammates and waited for them to say something. Naruto was still gawking, Kakashi she thinks was smiling cause by the wrinkly from his eye and Sasuke was being well Sasuke with a smirk.

"Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I work here."

"How long you been here?" Kakashi asked.

"Two years."

"Two years and you didn't feel the need to tell us." Naruto spat out confused

"No."

"Why?"

"Because." She was determined to make it difficult for them.

Naruto slammed a hand on the bar causing Sakura to jump a bit. "Because Why?"

Jack came over and asked if she was okay.

"It's alright Jack, they are friends." She reassured him and turned around to face them.

"My work here, this bar, is like my release. I come here to get away from whatever happened early that day and am either myself or someone else. And I get paid. My guess is that your release Naruto is either ramen or fighting. Yours Kakashi is most defiantly Icha Icha Paradise. "Sakura smirked and raised an eyebrow while Kakashi laughed a bit. "An you Sasuke…" She couldn't respond because she didn't know, so she brushed it off with a flick of her hand. He didn't respond either.

"Now." She took four shot glasses from under the bar and slammed them in front of her. The three guys looked at her confused. She grabbed two bottles of Jack Daniels and flipped the around and spun each bottle in her hands and stopped them on top of the shot glasses pouring the brown liquid in each glass, then flip the bottles once more and set them back under the bar. She passed the shot glasses to each of her friends.

"To welcome you to Jack's High; we take a shot of Jack on me." She held her glass and said cheers and waited for them to say it. Naruto looked confused, Kakashi looked amused and Sasuke looked...wait! Did she see a smile on his face? Sakura arched an eyebrow at Sasuke then turn her head to all three.

"Ah, What are you waiting for?"

"Ahh Ahh, Are you sure this is okay?" Naruto grabbed the glass and looked at the questioning liquid. Although they were all older it seems like the old childish ways was still present.

"Come on Naruto, That's why we are here. To relax and have fun!" Kakashi grabbed his glass and brought it up. Sasuke obliged and brought his up too along with Naruto. They tapped their shot glasses and said 'cheers'. Sakura threw her shot in her mouth and swallowed in one gulp. She set her glass down and shouted "Alright!"

Sakura laughed at Naruto's face. His face was squished together like he ate a hundred lemons and he was waving at his mouth like he ate a hundred hot peppers. She didn't see how Kakashi took his shot but she silently cursed herself for not watching so that she could see his face. Sasuke coughed a bit but he sat his glass down.

"Aww, Naruto. I thought you were a man?!" she giggled a bit and took the shot glasses away from them. He glared at her but soon gave up and plastered a sheepish grin on his face.

"Okay, so what kind of drinks can I get ya." Sakura asked. By now Genma had mosey over to the trio.

"Kakashi, I thought you would never come to this place."

"It would have helped if a certain 'friend' had told me." He gave Genma a cold look.

"Ah, hehe, I was sworn to secrecy. Besides who wouldn't want to keep these fine ladies to themselves." Sakura was cheesing and you could hear Mako laughing in the background.

"All right let me choose your drinks. Hmm, Genma do you want me to give you what you had earlier?"

"If its Sex on the Beach, why yes! Let's go now."

Sakura took out the glass and made his drink with flare and set it front of him. "Sex on the Beach."

Genma had a puppy dog look on his face. "Aww, I thought you were making my dreams come true."

"Ha, you wish! Now Naruto I got something you might like."

She took a large glass and filled it with cold OJ, ice and poured several ounces of Peach schnapps. She placed a metal mixing cup on top and gave it a few fast shakes. She set it in front of him.

"Fuzzy Navel, Kind of reminds me of you!" she gave him a sweet smile and he took a sip and approved of the selection.

"Okay, Kakashi…What might your drink be? How about a Long Island Ice Tea?"

"Sounds appealing."

Sakura made his Ice tea with the 7 liquors required. She spun bottles of alcohol with precision then capped his drink with a shot of cola and gave it a stir. She set it in front of the scarecrow and smiled. "Hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will!"

"You will after you pay me 5 dollars and Naruto yours is 3 bucks." She held out her hand and they laid money in it. She then turned to Sasuke. She studied him a bit. His gaze was piercing hers. She shudder a bit at what happened earlier that day but decided to try and let it go. She began chewing on her bottom lip trying to come up with a drink for the bastard.

"Hmm, 7 and 7?

His deep voice ranged out "7 and 7?

"Yeah, Seagram's Seven and Seven up. Oh wait, I know." He watched her take a glass and pour Amaretto and sour mix then capped with a couple of ice cubes and gave it a few shakes. She placed it in front of him on a Jack's High napkin. "Amaretto Sour and that will be 3 bucks." He took a sip and to his surprise enjoyed the mix of bitter and sweet taste. He paid her and went back to his drink. She took the money to the till and took a cloth to whip off the counter.

A few minutes later she returned to team 7 and chatted a bit with Naruto who was loosing up a lot. Kakashi was watching the two and then he would chat with Genma. Sasuke was observing the club and its patrons. Suddenly a loud ringing was heard.

"Oye, Sakura-Chan what's happening?" Naruto said

"I suggest you pick up your drinks and step back from the bar guys." She had a huge smile on her angel like face. They did as where told and Genma got next to Kakashi.

"This is something you must see." He held up his glass and gave a loud yell then the whole bar began whooping and hollering.

Sakura went to the back along with Mako. They took off their aprons and put on Cowboy hats. The band began rocking out and the club was very lively. They emerged and Sakura jumped onto the bar first. She walked to one edge and shouted "Jacks High!" They would return the name of the club and chant Saki! Mako jumped onto the bar and hundreds of people began shouting her name. She would wave and wink at the guys. The band hit a hard baseline and the drummer began ripping the beats. As soon as the band let go, Saki and Mako began dancing. They were in sync and their performance was well choreographed. People were screaming their names and the name of the bar and the ladies were all goo goo at the band, Crazy 8's. As the two girls stomped their feet in the rhythm of the beat, Sakura looked at the faced of her teammates. Naruto was cheering spilling his drink everywhere. Kakashi was a little stunned but amused and Sasuke just watched. She couldn't discern what kind of emotion he was feeling but she decided that she didn't care anymore. The pair came together and danced off each other much to the guys delight, then broke off and began doing their own thing. Sakura danced over to Koji and Kouichi. They were whooping and hollering for all their worth to their favorite bartender. She took off her hat and put it on Koji's head and gave him a little peck on the cheek with a wink. Koji grinned from ear to ear and continued dancing while getting pats on the back from his guy friends. Sakura did a little twirl and kneeled down and grabbed his twin brother Kouichi's shirt collar. He stumbled forward and faced her.

"It's your turn Kouichi." His eyes got wide then he yelled "Hell yeah!"

He got up on the bar, waved to his buddies and began dancing with Sakura. She danced really close to him and around him. Touching his shoulders, his arms, and his hair. His face was beet red but he enjoyed it a lot. Meanwhile, Mako was doing the same at the other end of the bar with Genma. He was blushing but trying to be cool.

Suddenly a third girl jumped on stage. She did a few moves then turned to Jack.

"Hay Jack you miss me."

"You're late."

"Better late then never."

"Well you know the consequences."

She groaned and nodded "Fine." She made danced her way over to Mako and said hay.

"Oh, Kas! Glad you made it here!"

"I see you're having fun." Mako had begun to take off Genma's vest much to his enjoyment. She smiled and laughed a bit but kept dancing. Kas danced her way to Saky. She was being dipped by Kouichi when her eyes landed on Kas.

"Kas!" Kouichi and Saky screamed out.

"Hay guys!" she hugged Saky and Kouichi then went to the center of the bar. The bar patrons began chanting her name, she turned to Jack and yelled "Give me 3!" He nodded and began throwing 3 bottles of vodka. She caught them and began juggling them in her hands. The crowd clapped and cheered then she spotted Naruto.

"Hay you in the orange, come here." He looked around then pointed to himself.

"Yes, you come here." She was still juggling the bottles of vodka when he came up to her. "We are going to have some fun, You game?"

"Ah, ah, okay." She yelled to Jack and she tossed two of the vodka bottles behind her without even looking and reached back and grabbed a lemon wedge and some salt. She placed the lemon wedge in his mouth and told him not to eat it. She helped him up on stage and then everyone was cheering even louder. Some of them yelled, "You're a lucky man!" "I wish I were you" one guy cried out. Naruto looked puzzled but went with the flow; he was already loose from the two drinks earlier. Kas yelled to the crowd "Who wants to see a body shot!" They responded thunderously "We do!!" She looks at Naruto and gave him a sexy smile. He arched his eyebrows. She pulled down his zipper to his jacket and exposed his neck. She licked his neck and shook some salt on it to make it stick. He still had the lemon in his mouth but she could hear a whimper come from him. She turned to the crowd and said, "Here we go! You ready!" The crowd started chanting her name. She popped off the cap and took the bottle straight to her head and took a long drink from it. She then licked the salt off with a lash of her wet tongue and grabbed Naruto and dipped him like a dancer would dip his partner in the sensual dance of tango. Her mouth went to his and she bit into the tangy lemon and took it out of his mouth. She drained the lemony goodness then spit the remains out on the floor. She still had him almost vertical. He was looking at her with those brilliant blue eyes and a smile played on his lips. She smiled back then planted a big kiss on his mouth. He could hear the crowd cheering and feel soft lips on his lips then he felt upright again but his head was in the clouds.

"See, Wasn't that fun!" She laughed and helped him off the bar. He just walked back to Kakashi and Sasuke with a look of pure satisfaction. "I'm going to have to come here more often!" They laughed and patted him on the back and then looked back up to see the finale.

Mako and Saki finished their dances and converged to the center of the bar. All three began dancing in sync and finished in a thunderous noise of cheering, clapping, whistling and stomping! They jumped down from the bar, collected some tips, talked some of the patrons and put their aprons back on. They began taking orders again and serving drinks. Sakura made her way to her friends.

"So, can I get you anymore drinks?"

"Wow, Sakura that was great!!" Naruto was blushing

"Looks like you just meet Kas; she is the wild one in here!" hehe just blushed more and looked in the other direction while she handed a shot to a guy that sat beside him.

"It was surprising to say the least." Kakashi had finished his tea.

"I believe that was the point, no other bar around here does this." She responded.

"So how come you never danced for us?" Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's heads whipped to the voice of Sasuke. He finished his drink and beckoned for another one. Sakura made another Amaretto Sour and placed it in front of him. She laughed and began making Naruto another Fuzzy Navel which he happily accepted.

"Well, I believe the situation never called for it." She took out a Sake bottle and cup for Kakashi. He paid for the round of drinks.

"How do you know what kind of drinks to get us?" Naruto asked.

"It's a gift. Woman's Intuition!" She gave him a wink. A girl came up and asked Naruto to dance. He stuttered a bit but went after Sakura gave him a push.

Suddenly Koji and Kouichi came up beside Kakashi.

"Saki! Saki!" They both yelled out. Kakashi gave them a side ways glance.

"Koji, Kouichi. I want you two to meet my well, my former sensei, Kakashi and my friend, Sasuke." They introduced each other and stared at both of them a bit, especially at Sasuke then went back to Sakura. She gave them an uneasy smile. Even though they were practically drunk, they understood what that smile was.

"Saki, we are about to go but we..."

"Wanted you to sing a song for us."

"Please!!" They both said with the saddest look on their faces.

"Oh, don't give me that look."

"Come on Saki!" Koji said and grabbed her hand with an even sadder look than before.

"I don't know boys. I'm not up to singing tonight." She looked down trying to avoid their eyes.

"Come on Saki, just one!" Kouichi begged.

"Yeah, 'Saki' we want to hear you sing." Kakashi joined in the begging fest. She looked at him with an incredible look on her face. Then the unthinkable happened. Sasuke spoke.

"Please Sakura, Sing for us." His eyes were half laden and his face was flushed. She thought only two drinks and he is like a totally different person. Although it was weird just hearing that tone and those words from his mouth. She stared at the four guys and gave another sigh. She reached down and took a shot glass and pours some Jack in it.

"I need a shot if I'm going to do this." She downed the inhibition numbing agent and set the glass down. "Fine." She walked out from behind the counter and went to the side of the stage. Crazy's 8's were finishing a song. The band's leader walked over to Sakura and they talked in each others ear. He nodded then went to the rest of the band and gave instructions. Sakura walked onto the stage and up to the microphone. The four gentle that requested her to sing turned around to watch the show. She wasn't smiling. The crowd cheered and clapped. She looked around and spotted Naruto with two other girls. She smirked and laughed a small laugh then became serious.

"This song is called Nobody's Home." She nodded to the band's leader and they began playing. The music started and she grabbed the microphone with stand and as her first words float in the air her eyes traveled to the one face this song was directed too.

"I couldn't tell you why she that way

She felt it everyday

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, What's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems

Don't know where she belongs, Where she belongs"

Sakura would close her eyes and fling her arms out in an emotional gesture once in a while. When the chorus geared up she took the microphone off the stand and got closer to the edge of stage.

"She wants to go home, but Nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes

Broken Inside."

Sakura had a look of pain on her face and her free hand went to her stomach and bunched the tank top she was wearing.

"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, Be strong now.

Too many, Too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs."

As the chorus came up she turned around and sang to the band. They were into the song. Feeling it with their souls. Sakura faced the audience and watched the couples slowing dancing with each other, hugging each other. A pang hit her stomach as she inwardly wished she had someone to hug and dance with.

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes

Broken Inside."

Sakura made her way to the center of the stage and stood starring out. Her eyes landed on the four guys in the back. Kakashi looked like he was listening intently and concern was shown on his one visible eye. Koji and Kouichi looked like they were about to cry but they still was waving their arms and screaming her name. Then she turned her gaze to the cause of this melancholy song. Sasuke was watching her sing. He didn't seem to show any kind of emotion. Then he turned around and motion for Jack to get him another drink. Sakura closed her eyes and kept singing.

"Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, ohhhh."

"She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside."

Soon tears started flowing from her eyes as the last verse floated in the air. Words that hung heavy in her heart. Words that meant volumes to her.

"She's lost inside, lost inside…Oh oh.

She's lost inside, lost inside…oh oh yeah."

Sakura finished with her head down and the last note echoing in the silence. No one said anything, and then you could hear two guys in the back hollering and screaming her name and clapping. Soon everyone was clapping and whistling. Sakura gave her buddies the sweetest but saddest smile ever. She turned her head to the leader and gave it a nod. He then turned and they began ripping it up and the crowd went crazy. Sakura began dancing on staging and the lead singer returned to the main mic and began singing "Somebody Told Me by The Killers." Sakura would helpsing with the chorus and dance on the side. This was her favorite song they would sing.

She eventually returned to the bar and thanked the people that said she sung beautifully. She went to Koji and Kouichi and stared at them. They had this innocent look about them.

"Okay, time for you two to go home before your boss tries to kill me when you can't go to work tomorrow." She took on the stern look of an older sister at them and they were afraid and said their goodbyes. She went around the bar and hugged them both and kissed them on the cheek.

"Tell your mom I'll be over for dinner tomorrow if that is okay?"

"Yeah that would be great!"

"See ya Saki!"

She returned back around the bar and poured her a cup of coffee to tame the dizziness she was feeling from the alcohol she consumed earlier.

"Well you are mighty close to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, they are like my brothers. I met them when I first started working here and we just took to each other. I would go over to their mom's house and eat dinner with them and they would come to my place and crash when they get kicked out for some crazy reason or have a problem." She took a sip of her coffee and stared around. She looked back at him and asked if he was having a good time.

"Oh yeah, this is a nice bar and the entertainment is very good. I'm going to have to come back here more often."

"Well thanks, I'm sure Jack would be delighted to know his bar is good and he looks forward to you spending your money!" She laughed and gave him a wink. "But we won't be open tomorrow because he is going out of town on business. But come back on Sunday, it never stops rocking here."

"I think I will."

Kakashi got up and said his goodbyes. It was already way past midnight and he wanted to get home and get up early. Sasuke had already left which to Sakura was a good thing. She didn't want to see him anymore tonight and just wanted to finish her shift and go home and rest. Naruto on the other hand was dancing with the two girls and was drunker than expected. Sakura looked at him and laughed at his inebriated state. She talked with Jack and he said she could go home since Kas come in and she would clean up later. Saki clocked out and grabbed Naruto who was stumbling about.

"You need to go home buddy, your way past being buzzed."

"Aww no Sakura-Chan, the night is still yauungg, oh no I don't feel good…"

Naruto's face had turned green and he looked like he was going to puke. Sakura hurried him to the bathroom and shoved him in a stall. It looked to anyone else like he was praying to the porcelain gods, and oh was he ever. He finally finished and she put an arm around his waist and his arm around her neck and she lugged the trouble maker to her apartment since it was closer than his apartment. She mumbled the whole way, while he was talking incoherently about wanting ramen and such. She shook her head and called him an idiot on more than one occasion when he tried to let go and only tumble forward more.

"Why does this always happen to me? If it isn't Koji or Kouichi, its you, Naruto!"

"Ah I'mmm sorrwwy Sakkura-chan, I did haave a goo good time!" Then he gave her the sweetest smile. She said oh Shut up we are almost there while ruffling his hair. They made it up the stairs and into her apartment. She dropped him on her couch and took off his shoes and coat. He was already asleep and snoring loudly. She grabbed a blanket and pillow and tucked him in and then made her way to her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed and went straight to sleep.

To be continued

SW

Chapter 2

Straight Flush

Ah what's in store for out bartender at Jack's High!! Can she really balance two careers and is there anything for her in her love life. Only time will tell and a few deck of cards!

A/N

This is the second Naruto fic I've written involving Sakura and other characters. Checks out A New Time, A New Place, A New Shinobi, 8 chapters are up! WOW this is a long chapter! I couldn't really find a place I wanted to stop at and just keep writing! So I'm not sure how long the others will be, I usually go until I feel its time to stop!

Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!

The rating is R or better NC17 because it's going to get wild in the future. But I'll post the wild stuff on LJ! Hehehe I'll let you know when that happens. Thanks!

SW


End file.
